Illogical Choices
by 24 Lines
Summary: "Hi! I was driving by, and I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl sitting all alone , fairly late at night, soaked to the bone. And being the kind and caring citizen I am, I decided I must offer you a ride!" - Against her better judgement, she accepts a ride from a total stranger. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies. One-shot for now.


**A/N: One shot I wrote feeling very depressed and angry yet trying to diminish my anger through writing a story. With no specific plot or idea in mind, only with the goal to distract myself. No hate on quality, please and thank you. It has been awhile since I have written.**

 _ **Marina**_ Pov.

I dashed across the sidewalk, footsteps echoing in the fairly empty street. The rain beats down on me rhythmically, creating various puddles in both my shoes and on the rocky sidewalk that was far too old, water filling up the cracks you could see. My shoulder length brown hair clung to my face, as my hoodie was far too small, unable to cover my face with the hood.

I cursed to myself. Of all days to forget my umbrella. Although I doubt the old thing hardly would have helped; it had various holes, and didn't quite hold together as well as it used to.

I had just finished my shift at my job at the convenience store. It was getting quite dark. The manager had let us off early today, as no one wanted to come out in the pouring rain. Although I was immensely grateful for the break, it did mean less pay.

As I ran across the sidewalk, I slowly saw the form of a bus stop grow bigger as I drew closer. There, I would find temporary cover from the continuous rain. Although I doubt it hardly mattered at this point. I was soaked to the bone, and the 2 thin layers I had on did nothing for me. It was fairly cool as well, which meant I had to make it home as soon as possible before I caught a cold.

Unfortunately, a quick glance at my watch suggested a 20 minute wait before the next bus would arrive. Sighing softly to myself, I sat myself down on the dirtied bench, taking my phone out of my pocket to send a quick test message to Ella.

 _Marina: I'll be home a little earlier today. Waiting for bus right now._

 _El: Are you okay Mar? Do you have an umbrella? It's raining very hard right now._

 _Marina: No but I'll be fine. Do me a favour and set out a set of clothes for me at home?_

 _El: Okay Mar. Get home safely!_

I smiled to myself. I was often told I rarely smiled, and usually only at the thought of my little sister. She was adorable, even though she grew up far too fast. I was her lone guardian. I had barely kept custody of my sister due to my financial needs, but things were turning out okay now. I had 3 jobs, and they all paid fairly well for the work involved.

I safely tucked my phone away in my bag, shielding it from the sheer amount of water in its presence. It was a small luxury I had saved up for. I could not afford repairs, should it ever be damaged.

And so, the agonizingly slow 20 minute wait had begun.

I had spent most of the time staring off into the emptiness of the streets. The small stores were all closed. I shivered as the water that soaked me caused me to be much colder than the cool temperatures. As the 15 minute mark came, I noticed a moving figure. I slowly rose up, hoping that perhaps, the bus had been a little early.

To my disappointment, it was a just a young man, who appeared to be in his mid twenties. He drove up in a small car, pulling to a stop just after the bus stop. His car looked rather old. My inexperience with cars told me nothing about what kind of car it might be, or how expensive it was.

I had been staring off into space, already losing interest when it occurred to me that the young man who had just been in his car was now towering over me. He held a large red umbrella in his hand, and was standing just right outside the small cover the bus stop provided. He had nice green eyes. They were currently staring at my drenched figure as he offered a grin.

Unsure of his intentions, I offered an awkward hi. My voice clearly went up at the end, signalling that my real unspoken question was _who are you and what do you want?._

He nodded thoughtfully as my eyes latched onto his brown curls. I observed his other features. And the only conclusion I came to? _He is hot._

At that thought, I mentally berated myself. _Silly Marina. What if he's a mugger? Or if he plans to kidnap or murder you?_ At that thought, I leaned back slightly. He looked innocent enough. But you never know. Although a part of me thought that had he had different intentions, I would be dead already.

And then he spoke.

"Hi! I was driving by, and I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl sitting all alone, fairly late at night, soaked to the bone. And being the kind and caring citizen I am, I decided I must offer you a ride!"

Blankly, I stared at him. Was he.. serious? It was a very suspicious offer, and I glanced warily at my surroundings, looking for an escape before I ended up in a worse situation.

Noting my attitude, his smile wavered slightly.

"I'm not here to rob you of your money or anything like that. I'm just being a kind and helpful citizen!" He smiled brilliantly.

I spoke hesitantly. "I'm very grateful for your offer, but I think I'm fine… the bus is almost here anyways…" I trailed off, glancing at the street hoping to see the lights indicating there was, in fact, a bus that could take me home. I had no such luck. I quickly glanced down at my watch to see that the 20 minute mark was passed; it was now going onto 24 minutes of sitting out here.

Logically, had it not been raining so hard, I wouldn't have accepted his offer. However, the bus had no signs of showing, and I was getting desperate. Ella was expecting me back home soon, I was tired of the constant beating of the rain. So going against my better judgement, I slowly nodded.

I accepted his hand, and slowly walked towards his car with him, noting that a new umbrella would probably be worth the investment over the old one I currently have. As he gestured for me to get into the seat at the front next to him, I numbly nodded, mind fuddled by the loss of feeling in my fingers and toes. I was still shivering however; and that was a good sign that meant I still had control over my body. I quickly prayed I wouldn't regret this decision, and stepped into his car.

Soon we were off.

The car ride was somewhat awkward for me. I learned a few things about him. His name was Naveen, he was the same age as me. He had been on his way to a friend's house, leading me to apologize profusely as the direction we were headed in was the opposite of where he was going originally. He learned my name was Marina, that I lived alone with my sister, and that I had been heading home from work. We hit it off surprisingly well. I had blushed multiple times at his easy going, carefree attitude. As we travelled to my small apartment, I noted that we had not passed by any public transit buses. He had been concerned most of the ride, as I was still shivering, and had offered me a small napkin. I had refused, saying that it would hardly help, and to that he winked, laughing as he told me to keep it for another reason.

We soon arrived at my apartment. I opened the door, teeth chattering as I stepped out. The napkin I was given was stuffed into my bag. I thanked Naveen, offering him a 20 that he waved off.

As I walked to the gates of the apartment, he called out to me.

"I really hope we do meet again Marina!"

I wondered if we would, but I offered a small smile back, trudging up the stairs to my home.

It would be later when I took my phone out of my bag that I would remember the napkin I was given a few hours prior. I raised my eyebrow. There appeared to be writing on it, readable although slightly smudged. And I realized I had his number in my hand.

I sighed, shaking my head and smiling.

 _I guess I have no choice but to call him._

x—

 **A/N: I really didn't have an idea in mind, so I apologize for the poor quality. I realize I did a terrible job of describing the events between characters, and was extremely vague. I'm also extremely dissatisfied with the ending as well. I might make this a 2-shot in the future, but for now it will be as it is. Thanks for reading/**


End file.
